


You Never Thought

by Admin Cock (Admin_Cock)



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Assassins & Hitmen, Demons, F/M, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-03 01:32:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11521737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Admin_Cock/pseuds/Admin%20Cock
Summary: You never thought Murdoc would ask you for a second chance. Then again, humans always made things way more difficult than they needed to be.





	You Never Thought

You never thought being a highly trained assassin was a hard job, even if you were a demon. By human standards, you considered the job to pretty fairly easy. Just be summoned, get your target, take them out, get paid either with a couple souls or a few thousand in cash, job’s done. Then again, humans always made things way more difficult than they needed to be.

You never thought you’d fail at a job until _he_ came around. He was well known in the underground, after all, he had sold his soul to your father to make his band legendary. You had heard his name before from the lips of lesser demons, never thinking much of it until the time came for you to go after him. It was clear many assassins were after him, he was famous after all, so it didn’t surprise you that someone would go so far as to summon a high-class demon for the job. _Just another job_ , is what you told yourself as you watched him through the scope of your rifle, following him down the street. Your finger began to squeeze the trigger until something inside you made you freeze up, unable to finish the job. Ashamed of yourself and party afraid of what was happening to you, you fled back to the underworld.

You never thought you’d see him again, not after what happened the first time, but this particular client was serious about having him dead. Your reward had been doubled, nearly tripled, and you couldn’t say no. It wasn’t exactly hard to get close to him, dressing up and hanging out in the bar he liked was all it took to get him wrapped around your pinky. He dragged you back to his place, his lips all over your exposed neck and his hands memorizing every dip and curve of your body. The small pistol in your pocket burned against your thigh, reminding you why you were here, but the burning sensation his skin left against yours left you dazed. By the time morning came, you were gone.

You never thought about love before. Demons don’t feel emotions like humans do, but this man, your _target_ , was making you feel things you’d never experienced before. Shaky hands, sweaty palms, a pounding in your heart that wouldn't go away. It felt like you were dying. 

You never thought you’d turn down a client before, but something in your mind told you this was wrong. Your shredded contract was placed on your employer’s desk, their face transforming in a mix of rage and confusion. They threatened to expose you, saying you’d never work again, but when you brushed aside their weak comments, they turned and tried to kill you. You outstretched your arm almost lazily, gripping them around the throat and lifting them off the floor. Their eyes bulged, wheezing and clawing at your hand as they realized the error of their ways, begging you for mercy. A flex of your fingers, a grotesque snapping, and their lifeless body was falling from your grip to the floor.

You never thought you’d make yourself an exclusive assassin. The next day you changed the conditions of your summoning contract, stating that you would only kill other assassins from now on. It didn’t seem to make much of a difference, it almost seemed like more people wanted to hire you now.

You never thought you’d find yourself going rogue. You were out nearly every day, taking out other assassins until you found yourself taking out another assassin hired to get _him_. Something inside you snapped, not hesitating a moment longer to take out the opposing sniper, not even returning for your reward at the end of the job. From then on, you made sure to follow him everywhere, silent and unseen, keeping him safe from the others who wanted to harm him.

You never thought you’d have something in common with the humans who either scorned or didn’t believe in demons. The pounding in your chest had grown too painful to ignore, and you decided it was time to see him again, face to face. When you showed up at his home, he seemed surprised once he realized who you were. You shuffled nervously on the doorstep, unsure of what to say, you hadn’t done something like this before.

You never thought the man you’d once been hired to kill would invite you inside for coffee. The home was lovely and made you feel more at ease, soft music flowing through the rooms from some unseen record player. Coffee was poured, yours with a pinch of cayenne pepper, much to his confusion, and his black. The silence lingered as you drank, him doing more of the drinking as you simply held the warm cup in your hands.

You never thought you’d be asked by a human for another chance at romance. The soft tone in his voice left you speechless, the honesty in his eyes making the pain in your chest retreat for the time being. You opened your mouth but found yourself unable to form words, so he continued. He listed off things he admired, even loved about you. He listed off what he could do for you, and how he could make you happy. You couldn’t help but smile and laugh softly, cutting him off with a simple ‘yes’ and insisting he didn’t need to go on. Then again, humans always made things way more difficult than they needed to be.


End file.
